The Skelton
|-|The Actual Guy= |-|Using「Pepsiman」= Summary Remember when some dickhead was so narcissistic he decided to make not one, but two profiles for himself? Yeah, his ego is large enough to make a third one. You're welcome, fuckers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 0''', likely '''far higher | Peak Spice, possibly DANK Name: The Skelton, Thy Skelton, Crabwhale's ego Origin: Discord Gender: Pixels Age: Old enough to drive in certain countries Classification: Actual Cancer, Bonedome, Embodiment of Decay, Admin of the Heckscape Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Bone Manipulation (He is le king of bones after all), Power Bestowal (Can grant conversations Type 7 Immortality, can grant people certain positions in certain servers), Law Manipulation (In the JBW Discord), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can affect the very concept of "good" or "quality" and make it nonexistent in his presence), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (The concept of dimensions is gay and therefore not allowed in this house), Omnipresence, Immunity to Gay Manipulation (Via hanging out with the the trap man), Immense Resistance to Cringe Manipulation and Dab Manipulation, Page Editing (Can edit his own comments), Disease Manipulation (Merely being near him causes one to develop over 234,095,567,345 different diseases, each one more deadly than the last), Admin Privileges (At least Mid; even outside of his own serves, he is capable of fighting on par with Discord mods, who are as strong, if not stronger than FANDOM ones), Regeneration (High-Meme; regenerated from his failures, but never fully), Immortality (Type 69), Dimensional Travel (Can travel from server to server), Fire Manipulation (Can roast people, mostly himself tho), Reality Warping (Because all the cool kids have it), Madness Manipulation (Caused this to happen to Crimson), Omniscience (Can observe all that is and isn't happening in any given server), Enhanced Senses (Can detect traps and commies immediately, without any prior knowledge on them), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; His bones be completely detached from any material or immaterial restriction, existing in a state of absolute zero), Reactive Evolution (Can quickly adapt to new memes, growing to use and master them over an extremely short period of time), Resurrection (Constantly resurrects his will to not commit die, but just barely. Constantly brings discussions back from undeath), Darkness Manipulation (Casts a dark shadow of dank upon anything that approaches him), Aura (Casts an oppressive aura of crabby smell upon any surface in contact with him), Ki Manipulation (Decided to kick the shit out of Joren because he was such a shit character), Quantum Manipulation (The rules of quantum shenanigans are merely homosexual, allowing him to transcend them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has complete control over his own Discord which nobody uses, along with his Minecraf server which is...kinda struggling), Shapeshifting (Literally everybody can do this), Chaos Manipulation (His mind alone warrants this), Corruption (Again, via his sheer presence), Limited Vibration Manipulation (But only on himself, if you know what I'm saying ;), Avatar Creation (Can create numerous avatars in many servers, which are in turn connected to the Skelton Oversoul, who is in turn just an aspect of Crabwhale), Smite (Via the Fist of Fisting), Curse Manipulation (Via Cursed images), Precognition (Predicted what the Birb and the Mofuk were gonna say perfectly, appeared right before he was even summoned by Wokistan, and then immediately confirmed before the later even asked for confirmation an Albanian meme), Perception Manipulation (Via this) Attack Potency: At least True Infinity (Can trade argumentative blows with Derp Idol, who is able to create and constantly improve upon absurdly wanked nigh-omnipotent entities that defy logic and conventional definitions of bullshit. Is also the creator of Math Man, a philosophical construct masquerading as a character that limits the majority, if not the entirety, of fictional characters, including seemingly omnipotent characters) | Peak Spice, possibly DANK (Far, far stronger than before. Possibly even more powerful than an Admin-empowered aspect of modern Crabwhale, and was able to completely destroy Crimson, who is an AdMOn) Speed: Omnipresent (Always around, always stalking, always waiting...) | MayMay (Can easily react to admins and channel owners, and battle them to a standstill) Lifting Strength: Class Y (As in, "Y is he?") | At least Class Y Striking Strength: Dab Class | Dabberoni Class Durability: Failure Level (Can take a brutal amount of roasting before even slowing down) | Failure level+ (Kinda like before, only even more unroastable) Stamina: Irrelevant (Can continue pumping himself full of Pepsi forever) Range: The entirety of Discord (At his absolute peak), far lower combat-applicable Standard Equipment: A scythe (the deadliest farming implement), an unlimited amount of Pepsi, Discord variant of the Ban Hammer (sometimes), lots a memes Intelligence: Hypergenius, likely higher (Can be involved in complex existential debates with numerous users. Possesses an estimated IQ of Negativelol) Weaknesses: Traps (His natural resistances to them are lower than most other things), SwathingDegenera (Far beyond even his cancer shields) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Perhaps: Shown to imply partial approval of a concept. * Let me explain to you why that is bullshit: Self-explanatory * IT'S TIME TO STOP: Le JoJoke. Also self-explanatory. * Excuse me, what the fuck?: Stolen straight from Yellow. * Hmmmmmmmmm: Hermmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm * Perfection: Purfunction * It just works: It does. * Default Dance: For those special moments of indecisiveness. * And a lot of others he's too lazy to list Others Notable Victories: Crimson (The Real World) The lazy ass finally made a profile (Destroyed his mind with forbodden knowleg of the Illuminati) WHYNAUT (Here. Motherfucker still hasn't given me my goddamn Hetap) Notable Losses: Himself again but not really Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 0 Category:Beyond 0 Category:Dank Tier Category:Spicy Category:Skeletons Category:Crabs Category:Admin Tier Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Discord Category:Albanians Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Death Users Category:Bone Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Omniprescence Category:Immunity Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Edit Users Category:Disease Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Madness Users Category:Omniscience Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Nonexistant Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Curse Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Manipulation Category:Characters with forms